A trip to the future!
by couple.freak
Summary: The Knd go to the future!, I write this while I was in a friend's house, so it have some grammar mistakes, but please R&R, read reviews makes me happy!: enjoy it! If my story sucks please tell me!
1. Default Chapter

**A.n: well this is my third story! YAY! So this story is about Number's 1 to 5 going to the future. Please R&R, and if my story sucks please tell me (I know I suck at grammar but I do my best)**

**Okay, so on with the story!**

"Numbuh 1! I'm bored" a blond boy known as numbuh 4 said to his leader as he sighed annoyed.

"I know, but we don't have any missions today" Numbuh 1 said

"So that means we can play all the day?" A happy numbuh 3 asked, jumping happily.

"If you want to, you can but numbuh 5 is heading to her room" Numbuh 5 said as she got up and walked to her room.

"I think I'll go to do…something in my room" Numbuh 2 muttered as he rushed toward his room.

"Hey numbuh 4! Want to play with me?" Numbuh 3 asked to the blond boy smiling sweetly at him.

"Uh…no" he said as he turned around, his back facing the girl.

"Oh, please! I swear it'll be super extra fun" she begged.

"NO!" The boy snapped angrily.

"Pretty please!" she begged once more pouting.

"NO, NO, NO, I WON'T PLAY WITH YOU!" Numbuh 4 yelled at the girl.

"Oh, okay I…I understand, sorry if I bothered you" she said sadly, then she got up and walked to her room.

"You know, I think you were really rude to her" Numbuh 1 said as he went to the kitchen.

"But she was bothering me! Why can't cruddy girls understand what 'no' means" Nnumbuh 4 said as he followed his leader.

"You know she's like that, I actually was surprised that you yelled at her, you always end up playing with her" Numbuh 1 said as he ate a chocolate bar.

_With Number 3_

"Numbuh 2?" The small Japanese girl said as she walked by the pilot's room.

"Yeah?" he asked from inside the room.

"Can I see what are you doing?"She asked him shyly.

"I don't know numbuh 3, I'm too busy" He said, not looking at the girl.

"Oh, please, I don't know what to do! And I'm bored" She said.

"I thought you were going to play with numbuh 4" The boy said.

"He…he yelled at me and said that he wouldn't play with me" numbuh 3 said with some tears in her eyes.

"Oh well, come in BUT don't touch a thing ok?" he asked her, the girl nodded happily as she walked into the room.

"I promise" she said smiling "so what are you doing?" she asked curiously looking over his shoulder.

"I'm building a flying machine" he said as he pointed to a big machine that was behind him.

"WOAH!" numbuh 3 exclaimed when she saw the machine "it's huge!"

"Well, it's supposed to hold at least 8 people" numbuh 2 informed the girl.

"And when are you going to test it?" The girl asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I hope it will be soon" He said as he made some adjustments in the lower part of it.

_After 10 minutes_

"Hey, numbuh 2 can I do something else beside watching and giving you your tools?" Number 3 ask as she tried to stiffen a yawn.

"I don't know, what about if you go and ask numbuh 1 if…we could test this thing today?" Numbuh 2 said as numbuh 3 nodded.

"Oh…ok I'll go" she said as she skipped her way out of his room, when she was in the hallway she bumped into someone.

"HEY, watch it!" Numbuh 4 said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry numbuh 4"

"Whatever, what are you doing in this hallway, I mean just Numbuh 2 room is in this hallway" Numbuh 4 said as he looked at the girl, jealousy hidden in his voice.

"I was in numbuh 2 room, since you said you wouldn't play with me and since I was so bored I went to see what he was doing and he let me help him in this flying thingy he's doing and right now I was about to ask numbuh 1 if we can test it today" The girl explained.

"Oh well" He was upset that she went to see what numbuh 2 was doing and not him, well not that he minded, but it was always him who she always went to when she was bored.

"Well gotta go numbuh 4 I need to ask numbuh 1 if we could test the machine" and with that the girl skipped toward the living room, leaving a confused Numbuh 4 behind.

**End of the chapter**

**A.N: ok, so that's all by now, I'm too lazy to write more, besides I have to do some homework, school is getting harder every day. BYE! Please R&R.**

**OH! And please R&R the story ****Where is Kuki**** by ****goldringangel**** she is one of my friend and your reviews Hill make her happy ;) bye!**


	2. The accident

A.N: I'm back! With chapter 2, please R&R, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but high school is hard, so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND, wish I did , sadly I don't

Thanks to tater06 and to marshmallow for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

NUMBUH 1!- A Japanese girl yell through all the tree house

What?- the British boy ask a little annoyed

Number 2 want to know if we could test his new machine- Numbuh 3 said

I guess, we don't have any missions or something- Numbuh 1 sigh- just go and get the others- he said

Oky!- The girl said skipping her way to Number 5 room- HEY NUMBUH 5!- she yell as soon as she was outside the girl room

What's up?- she ask from inside her room

C'mon, we are going to test Hoagie's flying thingy- Number 3 said

How come you call him Hoagie?- Number 5 ask

I don't know- Numbuh 3 said staring to the space- well, lets go- she said skipping her way to Numbuh 4 room

Numbuh 4?- she knock his door shyly

Yeah?- he ask getting out of his room

We are going to test Numbuh 2 machine- she said

Numbuh 1 already knows?- he ask her

Yep, I just ask Nigel and he said that we can- she said

Nigel!- Wally ask with a brow raised

Uh…sorry, Numbuh 1 agree- she said confused

I'm going – Numbuh 4 said

NUMBUH 2!- the raven haired girl yell

Yeah?- he ask getting out of his room

We can test your machine- she said happily as the others enter to his room

Great, get in- he said pointing to his machine- ok so were do you want to go?- he ask when all were inside the machine

Let's go to the rainbow monkey carnival- Numbuh 3 said jumping

NAH!...let's go to the wrestling !-Numbuh 4 said

No!...let's go to the rainbow monkey carnival!- Numbuh 3 said as she stop jumping

Wrestling!- Number 4 said getting up

Guys, stop arguing, we can go to both places!- Hoagie said

SHUT UP!- Numbuh 3 and 4 yell at Numbuh 2 making him take some steps back and hit a black button

Numbuh 2, what was that?- Number 5 ask, when the ship suddenly start moving

OW, I don't know- he said getting up and rubbing his head

I knew it, girls always ruin everything- Numbuh 4 muttered

WHAT, it was all your fault!- Numbuh 3 said

Who start yelling?- Numbuh 4 ask her, as the ship start to gain velocity

Who yell too?- Numbuh 3 ask getting angry

GUYS SHUT UP!- Number 1 yell glaring furiously at the pair

Sorry- both said as they sit down again

Guys, I can't stop the ship!- Numbuh 2 said nervously

WHAT?- everybody yell

It kinda doesn't respond to the commands- he explain

Great!-Numbuh 1 said as he glare to the outside- Hey, were are we, I mean this looks like Cleveland but something doesn't seem to be alrigth- he said

I don't know why don't you ask her- Numbuh 4 said pointing to Numbuh 3

OMG, you are going to bother me all day?- Numbuh 3 ask, walking toward Numbuh 2

Hey, that woman seems very familiar to me- Numbuh 5 said

End of chapter 2

A.N: that's all by now, I'm doing some math homework and I got writer block, so that's all, school is getting harder everyday!. Please R&R 


	3. Abby andHoagie?

N: Hi! I'm back with chapter 3, Thanks to everyone that reviews you really rock guys!  well see ya!

**tater06:** thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please update your story!

**Cyrix:** Thanks for the review, and they fight a lot, mainly because Numbuh 4 don't want to show that he likes Numbuh 3

**Lovebird3000:** Thanks for the tips! I really appreciate that, hope you enjoy this chapter

"Well, I don't know, but she is HOT!" Numbuh 2 said glaring at the teenager (AN: the girl they saw was a teenager I just got a little confused )

"Shut up", Numbuh 5 said, hitting Numbuh 2 with her cap

"Hey, I think you really like hitting me!- Numbuh 2 said

"I don't know Numbuh 2 I think that girl is kinda weird- Numbuh 4 said

"Yeah, but I still think she looks familiar", Numbuh 1 agreed with Numbuh 4

"Hey! Girl are you here?" Numbuh 5 said waving her hand in front of Numbuh 3's face

"Uh?…Sorry, I was thinking" She said as she stop staring out in space

"Well, so anyone know who is she?" Numbuh 2 ask again drooling for the teen, suddenly Numbuh 3 start laughing

"What's so funny?" Numbuh 4 ask to the girl

"That…the…girl…" Numbuh 3 said laughing

"NUMBUH 3!" Numbuh 1 yells at the girl

"Sorry, but it's so funny" she said with tears in her eyes

"Ok, so now you are going to tell us what's so funny?" Number 2 ask

"Ok, she is…Numbuh 5!" she said smiling widely

"WHAT?" The 4 kids ask not believing what they were hearing

"Are you sure?" Numbuh 1 ask her

"Do you think I won't recognize my best friend?" Numbuh 3 ask them

"But, maybe you are wrong" Numbuh 5 said

"Ok, don't believe me, but I told you" she said hiding behind the bushes so she could see better teen Numbuh 5

"What are you doing?" Numbuh 4 ask her

"I want to know who she is dating" She simply said

"What! " Numbuh 2 ask as he walk toward Numbuh 3

"Yeah, there's a boy beside her" Numbuh 3 said pointing to a brown haired boy that was beside teen Abby

"Who's that guy?" Numbuh 2 ask, jealousy can be heard in his voice

"Why, are you jealous?" Numbuh 4 ask making fun of Numbuh 2

"Well he isn't that bad, he has cute eyes" Numbuh 3 suddenly said

"WHAT?" Numbuh 4 ask glaring at the teenager

"I was just saying" She said giggling

"Hey that guy looks very much like Numbuh 2, when he was turn into a teenager" Numbuh 1 said to nobody

"You have a point" Numbuh 3 said

"Well, I don't know" Numbuh 5 said blushing at the thought that she would date Hoagie

"Uh, uh maybe you are a couple and then you'll get married, and you'll have a lovely baby!" Numbuh 3 said jumping

"Shut up" Numbuh 2 and 5 said blushing deep red

"Abby and Hoagie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Hoagie with a baby carriage!" Numbuh 3 and 4 start singing

"You are so dead!" Numbuh 5 said chasing Numbuh 3

" Well, now I want to do something else if you don't mind, I mean making fun of Numbuh 2 and 5 is quite fun but I already get bored, so I want to do something else" Numbuh 1 said as he receive angry glares from Numbuh 2 and 5

"Ok, but what are we going to do now?" Numbuh 3 ask as she sit down

"Maybe we should just hang around, to see what things have change" Numbuh 4 said sitting down too

"That's the most intelligent thing you have said since we left the tree house" Numbuh 5 said

"Hey, that wasn't funny at all" He said

"Well for me it was" Numbuh 5 said smiling widely

"Ok, so let's go" Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 3 and 4 get up

"Do you think that the Rainbow monkeys still are on sale?" Numbuh 3 ask the team

"I don't know, but I'm sure that I won't go to that cruddy place" Numbuh 4 said as the gang keeps on walking

"Hey, guys hold on" Numbuh 5 said, Numbuh 3 and 4 turn around and saw the team like 50 mts. Away

"What happen?" Numbuh 4 ask walking back

"I guess we found teen Nigel" Numbuh 5 said laughing

END OF CHAPTER 3

A.N: That's all by now, I'm really tired, I mean now is 10:44 o'clock and I really need to rest; tomorrow I'll have to do exercise 

Well please R&R


	4. HELP!

Hi there!

To be honest I don't have any idea of Nigel's girlfriend so, this is just a poll that I need to do before updating the next chapter, it's really important that you tell me, so here is it:

With whom do you like me to pair Nigel?

With Numbuh 86

With Lizzie

With Numbuh 362

or with other character (If you want to be Numbuh 1 girlfriend, just tell me, and/or send me a picture or a description of how you look as a KND operative, and maybe I'll do it)

Please tell me, I'll appreciate it very much.

Oh and please R&R this and my other stories, and thanks to Cyrix, tater08, lovebird3000 and marshmallow! You really rock guys!

See ya!


	5. Nigel and?

Ok, so here is chapter 2, it takes a little while but it's done!.

And the couple winner was: numbuh 1 and numbuh 362. By the way thanks to everyone that review my story! You really rock guys, well on with the story!

-------------------------------------------

"I think we find numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said laughing

"What's so funny?" Numbuh 1 ask, trying to see himself as a teenager

"Nothing" Numbuh 5 said letting Numbuh 3 and 4 see teen Nigel

"I can't believe it, he's really Nigel? But…and he…HAHAHAHAHA" Numbuh 3 and 4 said before burst out laughing

"What, let me see!" Numbuh 1 ordered getting a little annoyed

"Ok, ok look!" Numbuh 5 said finally letting Numbuh 1 see

"What the...? That guy can't be me, I mean…just look at him!" Numbuh 1 said right after he saw himself as a teen

"Hehe…I'm sure that guy is you" Numbuh 5 said glaring at the boy again

"Yeah, who else is bald when they are 15 years old?" Numbuh 3 said, at this Numbuh 1 just glare angrily at the girls

"But there's one thing that I haven't understand" Numbuh 5 said

"What?" Numbuh 4 ask her

"Who's the girl with him?" Numbuh 5 ask glaring at a girl that was kissing him

"That's disgusting" Numbuh 2 said

"Shut up Numbuh 2" Numbuh 1 said

"Maybe she's Lizzie" Numbuh 4 said

"Nah…Lizzie's hair is brown not blond" Numbuh 5 said

"We know someone with blond hair?" Numbuh 4 ask, trying to think in girl's with blond hair

"Oh…I know, I know" Numbuh 3 said jumping" maybe she's the delightful girl!" she said happily

"Nah…I think Numbuh 1 told us once that the delightfuls were his cousins or something like that" Numbuh 5 said thinking

"Rachel! Are you coming?" teen Nigel ask the blond girl that was staring at a huge poster of a new movie

"Rachel, do we know anyone with the name Rachel?" Numbuh 5 ask the others, who just move their heads to the sides

"Yeah, we do" Numbuh 2 suddenly said with a huge grin in his face

"Who?" Numbuh 3, 4 and 5 ask him

"Numbuh 362" he simply said (A.N: the real name of Numbuh 362 is Rachel?)

"You date Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 4 and 5 ask as they burst out laughing

"So…you won't be with Lizzie forever and ever?" Numbuh 3 ask Numbuh 1

"Shut up Numbuh 3" Numbuh 1 said blushing a little

"Too bad, you two do such a lovely couple!" she said

"Let's go guys; we haven't seen Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 4" Numbuh 5 said standing up "I mean making fun of Nigel is quite funny but I already get bored" Numbuh 5 said imitating Numbuh 1

"Oh, C'mon this was getting funny" Numbuh 2 said

"Yeah" Numbuh 4 agreed

"Move your butts, NOW!" Numbuh 3 and 5 yell at the two boys, that got up very quickly

"Man, you girls can be really annoying" Numbuh 4 muttered, receiving a punch from Numbuh 3 " OW!" he yell, Numbuh 3 just giggle

"Hey, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 yell at the girl

"What's up?" she ask turning around

"So, you like m more than a friend?" He ask her, smiling like a fool

"Ah, shut up Numbuh 2" she said

"Oh, C'mon I know you like me" He said

"Numbuh 2 I'm telling you, get away from me if you don't want to have my fist in your head" she said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing

"Hey! There's teen Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 suddenly said pointing to a blond boy that was running downhill

"But why am I running?" Numbuh 4 ask

"I don't know, but hey, look you are taller now, so you won't be short all your life" Numbuh 5 said teasing the blond boy

"Shut up" Numbuh 4 said

"Numbuh 4! That's why you are running" Numbuh 2 said pointing to at least 10 girls that were following teen Wally

"HEY, wasn't that Numbuh 86!" Numbuh 1 said as he glare at the girls that were chasing the teen

**End of the chapter**

That's all by now, hope you like it, I hope that I can update the next chapter very soon, but by now I have to do some math homework, bye! Oh and please R&R!

Oh, and I was wondering if I should write more chapters to " a normal day in high school" and to "I guess I love you", please tell me!


	6. Wally PART 1

N: Well here's chapter 6, I decided to write it right now, so here is it!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY, wasn't that Numbuh 86!" Numbuh 1 said as he glare at the girls that were chasing the teen

"I don't think so, I mean Numbuh 86 chasing a guy?" Numbuh 5 SAID

"Well, then let's go and find it out" Numbuh 2 said walking in the way that the girls and Wally teen go early

"Oky!" Numbuh 3 said skipping her way toward Numbuh 2

"_I've gotta tell her today"_ Numbuh 4 thought, as he keep walking, suddenly he hit the ground, he look up and saw Numbuh 3 in the ground too

"OW…!" she moaned

"Sorry, are you okay?" he ask her, getting up and offering a hand to her

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said, taking his hand, then he pull her up

"Hey, guys we find teen Wally" Numbuh 5 said

"Let's go" Numbuh 3 said running toward the other operatives, dragging Numbuh 4 with her

"Where?" Numbuh 4 ask, forgetting that he and Numbuh 3 were still holding hand

"Over…there" Numbuh 2 said, glaring at both operatives

"WHAT?!" both ask, Numbuh 2 start laughing making Numbuh 5 turn around

"Whoa, why are you holding hands?" The girl ask, Numbuh 3 and 4 look down to see that they were still holding hands, they instantly let go, blushing deep red " Anyway, over there" Numbuh 5 said pointing to a blond boy that was in a branch of a tree.

"What the hell I'm doing up there?" Numbuh 4 ask

"Getting away from Fan girls" Numbuh 5 said pointing to a bunch of girls that were looking for the blond Aussie

"Hey girls!" A black haired girl yells at the fan girls (Numbuh 86 is in the club of Fan girls)

"What do you want?" A red haired girl ask to the girl

"C'mon Fanny, you are still mad because I go with Wally to the prom of last year?" The girl ask to Fanny

"C'mon Fanny, you are still mad because I go with Wally to the prom of last year?" Fanny said imitating the girl "Well duh! I wanted to go with him!" she yell

"Anyway, I believe that you are looking for him, right?" she asks, the girls nodded

"Well he get in the mall" she said

"And why on earth make you think that I'll believe you?" Fanny ask

"Because, if I'm right I'm her friend, and I saw him enter" she said

"Let's go!" A brown haired girl said running toward the mall followed by the other girls, and dragging Fanny with her.

"Bye Fanny!" The girl said waving "It's okay Wally, you can come down from the tree now" she said leaning in the tree

"How do you know I was up there?" he ask her

"I don't know, maybe because I see you when you were escaping from the Fan girls" she said smiling

"Maybe" he said rubbing the back of his head

"She's hot!" Numbuh 4 whisper to Numbuh 2, who just nodded

"Who is she?!" Numbuh 3 suddenly ask

"I think I know, but I can't get something" Numbuh 5 said

"What?" Numbuh 1 ask

"If she is whom I think, then why she said she was her friend?" Numbuh 5 ask

"You think she is…?" Numbuh 1 ask Numbuh 5, she just smile

"Well, maybe" he said glaring at the girl

"OH, Oh, tell me who is she!" Numbuh 3 said jumping

"Well Wally, I need to go now" The black haired girl said

"Hey…wait!" Wally said, grabbing the girl by the wrist

"Yeah?" she ask

"Wanna see a movie?" He ask her, she smile and nodded

"But this time I pick the movie" she said, he just groan "C'mon it can't be that bad" she said smiling

"Ok, ok" he said as both walk to the movies

"Can you tell me now who is she?" Numbuh 3 said

"Not yet" Numbuh 5 said following the teens

"Numbuh 5!, where are we going?" Numbuh 2 ask her

"To see a movie" she said

"Two tickets, to Silent Hill" Wally said

"We can't enter to that movie yet" Numbuh 5 muttered" Hey Numbuh do you bring that age changing thingy?" Numbuh 5 ask him

"Yeah, why?" He ask her handing her a small remote

"Follow me" she ordered to the others, they follow her to a dead end

"What are we doing here?" Numbuh 1 ask her

"We are seeing Silent Hill" she said turning on the remote thingy

"But we can't enter to see that movie" Numbuh 3 said

"Not yet" Numbuh 5 said adjusting the thing to +4 years, then she press a blue button" Ready?, close your eyes" she said as a white light go out of the remote

"Ow, my head hurts" Numbuh 3 said

"C'mon it's getting late" Numbuh 5 said running toward the movies entrance

"Five tickets for Silent Hill, please· she said

"Here you are, enjoy the movie" the lady said handing Numbuh 5, five tickets

"Guys, move!" Numbuh 5 yell as the others approach her

"Tickets!" a big guy said, as the gang hand him their tickets

"Let's go" Numbuh 1 said as they hurried to the movie, when they were inside another flash of white light was seen, and in the place were the 5 teens stand, now were 5 kids

"Let's go I find the seats" Numbuh 5 said sitting behind teen Wally and the girl

"Why we can't enter to other movie?" Numbuh 3 ask 20 minutes after

"Shut up!" Numbuh 4, who was enjoying the movie, said to the horrified girl

"Let me see something" Numbuh 5 said glaring at both teens that were in front of her, she was squeezing Wally's hand, but it seems that he don't care because he just have his arm around her, and he was smiling slightly, then Numbuh 5 glare at Numbuh 3 and 4, Numbuh 3 was squeezing Numbuh 4's hand too, Numbuh 4, thinking that no one can see him, have an arm around her as well, but he wasn't looking at the movie anymore, now he was staring at her, then Numbuh 5 sit down too.

"Numbuh 5! I want you to know that I hate this movie" Numbuh 3 said standing up, Numbuh 4 stand up too, now he have his hands in his pockets

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 6 part 1**

A.n: Yeah, I know this was a little long, but anyway please R&R


	7. Wally part 2 The confession

A.N: Well this is chapter 7, hope you enjoy it, oh and by the way, I want to know if you guys would want this story to show the KND as adults, or if I should write other story or something like that. Thanks to the people that review my story! Enjoy it, and please tell me what should I do!

"Anyway, I find out what I wanted" Numbuh 5 said smiling

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Numbuh 1 ask

"Let's follow them" Numbuh 5 said pointing to Teen Wally

"Ok, but I would like better to go and eat something" Numbuh 2 said rubbing his stomach

"Hey, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 call the boy

"What's up?" he ask turning around

Sorry, for…well for holding your hand in the movie, you know, I don't like that kind of movies" she said blushing a little

"No problem" he said smiling slightly, then he turn around and keep walking, Numbuh 3 behind him

"Hey, Numbuh 5" Numbuh 2 yell running to the girl, that was walking too fast

"What's up" she ask turning to see the boy trying to catch his breath

"Who are those teenagers, I mean we have been chasing them for hours" Numbuh 2 said

"Please, don't tell me you don't know, even Numbuh 1 know" Numbuh 5 said, receiving a glare from her leader

"Well, I don't know" Numbuh 2 said

"Well, but promise not to laugh…until the others know" she said

"I promise" he said

"Okay, they are Numbuh 3 and 4" she whisper, so the other two can't hear

"Really?" he ask laughing

"Agh, let's go" Numbuh 5 said as she keep walking, suddenly she stop, and tell the others to hide, in front of them, Wally and Kuki (I'm using their real names, when they are teenagers), have stop and they were talking, so they hide behind some bushes

"Uh…Kuki I gotta tell you something" Wally said

"Yeah!" she ask, her eyes full of hope.

"I…I…L…love…you" he said

"Really!" she ask, a huge grin spread in her face

"Really" He said taking her hands in his, at this point Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 were laughing, and Numbuh 3 and 4 were blushing so hard that you could tell their heads could explode at any second "Would you be my girlfriend" Wally ask her

"I would love to" Kuki said hugging him

"Shut up guys, maybe as teenager I like stupid girls, but that doesn't mean I like girls now!" Numbuh 4 whisper, so the teens wouldn't hear

"I was really a coward, you know?" Wally suddenly said

"Why?" Kuki ask, breaking the hug

"I've like you since I was 10 or so, but I always screw it up" he said, she just giggle

"You were saying?" Numbuh 5 said as she burst out laughing again, Numbuh 4 blush even more, if possible and just glare at his shoes

"I've like you too, since we were 10 or so" she whisper as they lean closer and closer, until their lips touch

"That's gross Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 said, laughing

"Can we go now?" Numbuh 3 ask shyly, her not too secret crush on Numbuh 4 was now official, and to discover that Numbuh 4 like her back, really make her happy, but she feel a little shocked, by some things

"Yeah, yeah, let's go" Numbuh 2 said trying to get up, meanwhile Wally and Kuki, now boyfriend and girlfriend walk hand by hand, to the park

A.N: that's all for this chapter, I don't know if I would update any soon because right now I'm in exams, but I will try to update anyway, thanks for the people that review this story, and the others, you rock guys!


	8. Back?

**A.N:** Thanks to everyone that review!!!

"Yeah, yeah, let's go" Numbuh 2 said trying to get up, meanwhile Wally and Kuki, now boyfriend and girlfriend walk hand by hand, to the park.

"Cruddy Hoagie with his cruddy machine taking us to the cruddy future" Numbuh 4 mumbles as the 5 kids walk toward the ship

"C'mon Numbuh 2, take us to the tree house!" Numbuh 1 said as all the team sit down

"Roger that boss" Numbuh 2 said as he turn on the ship

"Hey numbuh 3, what are you thinking?" Numbuh 5 ask her friend as she sit down beside her

"Nothing really" the girl said " I was thinking when you all guys turn 13" she said sadly

"Awww…c'mon girl, that won't happen in a long time" Numbuh 5 said

"I…I know but, you guys are like a year older than me, and when you guys go, I'll be alone" the girl said as a tear roll down her cheek

"You'll never be alone, you have a lot of friends and I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends!" Numbuh 5 said smiling at her friend

"I…don't want to make new friends, I want you guys! You are my bests friends and I don't want to loose you" The girl sobbed

"You won't" Numbuh 5 said, "you know what…here take this" she suddenly said handing numbuh 3 a dark blue bracelet

"Are you serious…I mean you have this bracelet since last year" Numbuh 3 said

"Totally" Numbuh 5 said " Now just remember that any time you fell alone remember that you'll be my friend no matter what" she said smiling as she help numbuh 3 to put on the bracelet

"Thank you a lot Numbuh 5" Numbuh 3 said hugging her friend

"Guys we are here" Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 exit the ship

"Hey Numbuh 3 are you ok?" Numbuh 4 suddenly ask

"Yeah, why?" she said turning around

"C'mon I saw you crying" Numbuh 4 said

"I'm better now" she said smiling at him

"Erm…if you say so…let's go catch up with the others" he said as both run toward their friends

"well it looks like we are in the right time" Numbuh 2 said looking around to find anything out of place, but he saw everything the same way that it was suppose to be

"Let's go to the tree house then! I want to drink soda!!" Numbuh 4 said throwing his arms to the air

"Ok, let's move team!" Numbuh 1 said as they 5 kids walk toward the Uno's house "let's enter by the backyard" he said as the team walk toward the backyard of the house, when they were there they hit a green button that was hidden between a bunch of flowers, and in less than 5 seconds, they were in the tree house

"Hands up and don't try anything!" A voice suddenly yells, and when sector V turn around they saw 5 guns aimed at them.

That's all by now; I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and please review. Bye for now


	9. New friends

**A.N: **Ok, maybe this will be a little longer than my other chapters, anyway I hope you enjoy it and thanks a lot to all my friends that help me with this chappie!

"Hands up and don't try anything!" A voice suddenly yells, and when sector V turn around they saw 5 guns aimed at them.

"What's going on here??" Numbuh 5 ask as she turn to her leader

"I don't know" Numbuh 1 said

"Shut up" a boy yell angrily

"What are you doing in my tree house?" Numbuh 1 ask trying to keep calm

"Your tree house?" Another boy ask

"Yes this is my tree house" Numbuh 1 said

"Numbuh 1, this isn't our tree house" Numbuh 3 suddenly said

"What do you mean by, this isn't our tree house?!" Numbuh 1 ask the girl

"Look" She said as she point to 4 doors that have the numbers 26, 157, 567, 33 and there were other 2 doors without numbers

"Where are we?" Numbuh 2 ask

"You are in sector W tree house, and we warn you that we are the best sector, so you better get out" the boy said

"No way! This is our tree house!" Numbuh 4 yell

"Yeah this is sector V tree house" Numbuh 3 said sadly

"Sector V?" A girl ask, Numbuh 3 just nodded

"But sector V was decomissed years ago!" Other girl said

"De…Decomissed?" The 5 kids said at the unison, the other kids just nodded

"Who are you guys?" Numbuh 5 ask with a shocked look in her face

"I'm Alex, the leader of sector W, a.k.a Numbuh 157" A boy said, his hair was brown, he had light brown eyes, he was wearing brown baggy pants, a white shirt and a pair of goggles, like the ones of numbuh 2, but his were hanging around his neck.

"I'm Heidi, the 3x4 technology builder, a.k.a Numbuh 33" A girl said smiling, her hair was in two low pigtails, her eyes were a nice deep brown color, she was wearing blue jeans, a green jacket, and snickers.

"I'm Hannah, second in command and spy, a.k.a Numbuh 26" Another girl said, her hair was blond and was down, it goes to her shoulders, her eyes were a cute baby blue color, she was wearing jeans, a grey hoodie, and snickers.

"I'm Tyler, the candy stash responsible and the navy commander, a.k.a Numbuh 567" Other boy said, his hair was brown and in a skater style, his eyes were a dark blue, he was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and snickers.

"Whoa you guys have navy commanders?!" Numbuh 2 ask amazed

"Yeah the villains attack even from water now" Numbuh 567 say

"So…you say you are Sector V?" Numbuh 157 ask raising an eye brow

"We are Sector V!" Numbuh 3 say

"I'm numbuh 1, he's Numbuh 2, she's Numbuh 3, he's Numbuh 4 and she's Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said pointing to his friends

"OMG YOU REALLY ARE NUMBUH 1!!!!!" Numbuh 26 said happily as she run toward the British boy "You are so awesome!!!!!" she said hugging him

"Numbuh 1 have a fan girl!!" Numbuh 3 said giggling, as the others turn to see Numbuh 1 who was red from embarrassment and because he needed air.

"Oh sorry…" Numbuh 26 said letting the boy go

"C'mon Numbuh 26, don't get all excited!" Numbuh 157 said with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Okay…sorry" Numbuh 26 said as she walk back to her sector.

"Just one question" Numbuh 3 said

"What's wrong?" Numbuh 33 ask

"Who is she?" Numbuh 3 ask as she point to other girl that was behind Sector W

"Oh she's Numbuh 34" Numbuh 33 said as she drag the girl in front of the group

"Hi!" Numbuh 34 said smiling, her hair was a very dark brown color, almost black, and she wear it down to her mid back, her eyes were dark brown too, she was wearing jeans, a green tank top and snickers.

"So you are part of this sector?" Numbuh 5 ask

"Nope I'm special forces" Numbuh 34 said

"Special forces?" Numbuh 4 ask

" Yeah, I help sectors all over the world, but right now I'm taking a break" she said

"Awesome!" Numbuh 2 said

"Hey guys want some pizza?" Numbuh 26 ask, as all the others nod

"C'mon!" Numbuh 26 said as she take Nigel by the arm, the others follow both

"Grrr…" Numbuh 157 growl under his breath

"You are jealous!!" Numbuh 33 and 34 start saying

"No I'm not!!" Numbuh 157 almost yell

"You guys are brothers?" Numbuh 5 suddenly ask glaring at 33 and 157

"Yep!" Numbuh 33 said smiling

"And Tyler and Hannah are brothers too!" Numbuh 34 said

"You have siblings?" Numbuh 2 ask the girl

"Nope" Numbuh 34 said " But 33 is like my sis" she said

"Guys the pizza is here!!" Numbuh 26's voice was heard from the kitchen, as they all run to get a slice, when they all were almost finished there was a knock in the door

"I'll get it!" Numbuh 34 and 33 yell as they run toward the door

"Guys Numbuh 8 is here!!" Numbuh 33 yell as the three girls enter to the room

"Hiya!" A brown haired girl said smiling, her hair was short and curly, her eyes were a brown color, she was wearing a red tank top, jeans, and white snickers

"Hi!" The others said

"Hiya 157!" Numbuh 8 said as she hug him

"What the…" Numbuh 26 whisper as she watch Numbuh 8 and 157 talking

**A.N: **Ok, this is all by now; the characters here are inspired in some of my best friends.

And don't worry Hannah nothing will happen between Numbuh 8 and Numbuh 157, oh and Heidi, Numbuh 8 is a very good friend of mine I just thought it would be funny to make her friend of your bro.

Please R&R! peace to everyone!!

Numbuh 34 out!


	10. New members

**A.N:** Hope you like this chapter, thanks to everyone that have been R&R! especial thanks to all the PW!!

"What the…" Numbuh 26 whisper as she watch Numbuh 8 and 157 talking

"Don't worry they are just friends" Numbuh 33 said turning to Numbuh 26

"I'm not jealous if that's what you are thinking!" Numbuh 26 said still looking at Numbuh 157 and Numbuh 8

"If you say so" Numbuh 33 said as she walk toward Sector V

"Numbuh 72 calling Sector W!" The voice of the supreme leader of the KND was heard

"Sector W here!" Numbuh 157 said as soon as they get there

"I have some news for you guys" Numbuh 72 said, she was a brunette girl with short hair and brown eyes.

"We are going to the moon base?" Numbuh 33 ask excited she loved to go to the moon base

"Yeah, you are going to meet your new team mates" The girl said

"Cool!" Numbuh 26 said as she smile

"Hey guys what's up?" Numbuh 5 ask as she enter to the room followed by Numbuh 1,2,3 and 4

"OMG! I can't believe it! It's Sector V!!!!!" Numbuh 72 said as soon as she saw Numbuh 5 "Why you didn't tell me Sector V was in there??" she ask Numbuh 157´

"Well we thought it was going to be a little difficult to explain since Sector V was decommised years ago" The boy explained

"I don't care, I mean they are Sector V!!" Numbuh 72 nearly scream

"It seems that we are quite popular here!" Numbuh 1 whisper

"Anyway you guys have to be here at 5" Numbuh 72 said turning to Sector W "Oh and all of you guys can come too" she said turning to Sector V, Numbuh 34 and Numbuh 8

"Yay new friends!!" Numbuh 33 said jumping

"Numbuh 72 out!" They heard the girl said, then the screen turn black

"Well I'm going to my house and change clothes" Numbuh 34 said

"Why?" Numbuh 567 ask

"Because if we are going to meet new people I don't want to be using the same clothes I use to go on missions" The girl answered

"Oh I wish I could change clothes too" Numbuh 3 said

"C'mon I can let you some clothes!" Numbuh 34 said as she run to the door of the tree house

"We'll be back in a minute" Numbuh 34 said as she rush out of the tree house followed by Numbuh 3

"What about if we watch some T.V?" Numbuh 157 ask, as the others nodded

10 minutes later

"We are back!" Numbuh 3 said as soon as both girls enter to the tree house

"It was about time!" Numbuh 157 said "Now let's go, we have to be in the moon base in 10 minutes" he said as everyone run to the ship

"Do you think they'll be nice?" Numbuh 3 ask as she turn to Numbuh 4

"Whatever, I just want to see the moon base!" Numbuh 4 said

"Hey 157 do you know who are going to be the new operatives?" Numbuh 8 ask

"No, I just know they come from Australia and since they were moving to our city they will be placed in our Sector" The boy said

"Hey Numbuh 157 and who built this ship?" Numbuh 2 ask as he glare at the ship amazed

"My sister and I" The boy answered as he continue driving

"It's pretty cool!" Numbuh 2 said

"Thanks!" Numbuh 33 said from the back of the ship

"Well guys we are here!" Numbuh 157 said as everyone step outside of the ship

"Whoa! The moon base change a lot!" Numbuh 2 said as Sector V

"C'mon let's go!" Numbuh 26 said as she take Numbuh 157's hand

"Yay! We are going to meet some new friends" The girls said as they rush inside the moon base

"We are going to meet new friends!!!" Numbuh 34 said as she run to Numbuh 72's office, when suddenly she bumped into someone "Oh I'm so sorry" She said as she look up to see a blond boy staring down at her

"Need some help?" The boy said as he take out his hand to help her up

"Uh…yeah thank you" She said as he help her up "Uh…I have to go!" She said as she rush into the nearest room

"Uh…bye" The boy said as he walk toward a huge room

"C'mon guys your new team members are in the other room" Numbuh 72 said as she lead Sector W, Sector V, Numb uh 34 and Numbuh 8 to the next room

"Guys she is Bianne a.k.a Numbuh 344" Numbuh 72 said as she point to a brunette girl that was glaring at them

"Uhm…hi!" Numbuh 567 said as he smile to the girl

"Call me Dixie!" The girl said smiling at 567 too

"And he is Danniel a.k.a Numbuh 97" Numbuh 72 said as she point to the boy that Numbuh 34 saw earlier

"What's up?" Numbuh 97 said to no one on particular

"They are the new members of your sector!" Numbuh 72 said turning to Numbuh 157

"Uh…guys one question" Numbuh 344 suddenly said turning to Numbuh 157

"Yeah?" He ask

"Why are you two holding hands?" She ask glaring at Numbuh 157 and Numbuh 26

"Uh…..well…" Numbuh 26 start saying as she remove her hand form Numbuh 157's

**A.N: **Ok, this is all by now, hope you like it guys!


	11. I'm really sorry

**Hi everyone!!**

**First of all I want to apologize for not writing a chapter in the past days…I'm really sorry, but w****ell…uh…I don't know when I will be able to update since I run out of ideas. Writer's block is evil!!! I need ideas! Please help!!! **

**I'm open to any kind of ideas! If you got anything please send me a message, once again, I'm sorry.**

**Numbuh 34 out.**


End file.
